You Are My Destiny
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: Edward saves 15 year old Destiny Melbourne from immortality one night in Seattle and immediately both their lives feel worth living. As their love for eachother grows, her past is becoming a dangerous threat to their future... Find out what happens to these lovers on their journey of life, which only gets tougher... This is my story called "Breaking Bones", COMPLETELY rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So hey guys! Well this is me completely re-writing and altering my story 'Breaking Bones'! This is dedicated to all those guys who loved Breaking Bones! Especially Zainab (a.k.a bluepenguin18) and jasminwilson12!

Chapter One: Seattle.

(Destiny's POV)

I stare down at her in pure disgust. I can't believe what she's turned into... I remember days skinny dipping with our friends in the river, I remember her screaming and crying for help the time I broke my wrist, and also I would never forget the day that she ran over 8 miles to go and get my favourite bracelet after someone stole it. But now look at her, she's a monster. A blood thirsty, red-eyed killer.

She won't kill me, but god I wish she would. She won't kill me because then she wouldn't get to hurt me again. I don't know how she can cut me, punch me and brake me... I mean, we're sisters after all.

She slowly trails her icy fingers over my jagged cut hair. "Oh poor Destiny... Does your little wittle finger hurt that I just shattered? Oh I bet it does... Here, what about this?" She then dives in towards me at vampire speed and slits my eyebrow in half with her finger nails. Next, all I remember is pain... And darkness.

(Edward's POV)

"Every time that I see her,

A lightning bolt fills the room,

The underbelly of Paris,

She sings her favorite tune,

She'll drink you under the table,

She'll show you a trick or two,

But every time that I left her,

I missed the things she would do.

She was the one - for me,

She opened my eyes - to see,

She was the one - for me,

Well alright.

It was a cold September,

Before the Indian summer,

That's the thing I remember,

Then she gave me her number,

Went from station to station,

On a train 'cross the nation

And the rain of November,

That's the time that we ended,

She was the one - for me,

Well alright.

Vodka with Coca Cola,

Cocaine tucked in her shoes,

Cigarettes over coffee,

Her halo slipped to a noose,

Take a slow boat to China,

You fly a rag 'round the moon,

She could take it or leave it,

I knew it had to end soon.

She was the one - for me,

She opened my eyes - to see,

She was the one - for me,

Well alright.

It was a cold September,

Before the Indian summer,

That's the thing I remember,

When she gave me her number,

Went from station to station,

On a train 'cross the nation,

And the rain of November,

That's the time that we ended,

She was the one - for me,

Well alright, alright, alright, yeah"

Sings Stereophonics on the radio. It's their new song called Indian Summer. Pretty great actually. But when Alice sings it... God kill me. Emmett, Ali and me went to Seattle for the day to go "shopping". Well Alice dragging us into horrid lingerie shops and making us become her servants carrying all her bags. While we are in Seattle, Jas and Rose are going hunting in Canada and Esme and Carlisle are going on a vacation to Texas.

"Oh please shut up Alice... Your not even a good singer," I moan while picking at my nails.

"Well that's offensive, and true. But come on, Emmett MUST be worse than me, right?"

I then look at him, shouting the words of the song into a coffee cup rocking his head back and forth. "Nah... He's way better,"

"Ha. As if..." I don't here the rest of what Ali says, mainly because I'm tuning in to some strangers thoughts. I zone into someone about half a mile away... A girl of 16.

"Shit. They're gonna find her and realise she was murdered. Well there's enough injury on her; She'll surely die. The ugly rotten bitch. Where do I go now that she's dead? Hmmmm I know, I'll go and stay with J. I love him and miss him and I bet he misses me! I hope D-" Thinks the person. That's all I hear. But it's enough to make me realise I should help save the person.

"Alice! Open the window! Now!" I screech.

"WTF!? WHY?"

"Just do it," And she does. And then we all smell the scent rushing into Alice's Porsche. Blood.

"You smell that? Blood. I read a girl's thoughts. She's attempted to murder someone. We need to help the girl..." I whisper gently. Alice turns round and nods with sorrow in her eyes.

We park the car and dive out, looking for the source of where the blood lies. But then I smell it extremely strong and I know it's coming from the number 19 flat down Salisbury Avenue.

"Follow me," I hiss as I jump up the wall and I climb it high.

"Edward! We don't want to be seen!" Booms Emmett as he follows me cautiously.

"Chill, it's 2am..." And it is. Pitch black with only glowing golden street lights.

I burst through the window, glass shattering everywhere. Then I see. It's a little girl. She looks about 11 and she is deathly pale, has bleached blonde hair cut in jagged lines about her ears, she's extremely anorexic and slightly taller the average 11 year old. But I see her injuries are beyond bad... Her leg has a long, deep gash down it and blood is trickling out, her right eyebrow has a small but deep slit through it. But lastly, she is in more pain than she would be usually... Exactly the same kind of pain that I saw Esme, Rose and Emmett in...

"Oh god! It's a young girl! I'll call the police!" As Alice is starting to dial the number, I spot a silvery liquid by her. Venom, definitely.

"No! Alice! Call Carlisle not the police! She's got venom in her!"

"What!?" Booms Emmett.

"You deaf?! She's got venom in her! We can't let her become one of us! Human life is something she must have! Call Carlisle, he'll know. There must be another way..."

"Carlisle! We are in Seattle and we've found a young girl. She's dying from her wounds and she has venom in her system! Is there any way to stop her from becoming one of us?!"

"Yes. There is. One of you needs to suck out the venom, if you can. But once you start, it's impossibly hard to stop. The strongest of you would need to attempt it. I'd say Edward..."

Alice nods. "Yes, he'll do it. We'll call you back soon!"

"Edward, get it out! Suck it out!"

I nod slowly and bring her arm up to my lips. Oh the smell of her blood is too tempting... I then rest my lips on the wound and suck. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Nothing can compare to this. I suck and suck the gorgeous blood which is tinted with venom... Until I only taste sweet blood. But I really can't stop sucking this.

"Edward... Stop! You're killing her!" Whispers Alice.

I know... I need to brake away...

(Destiny's POV)

I awake to a throbbing pain. Everywhere. I feel like my whole body is being weighted or held down. I feel like ink has been poured on my navy-grey eyes so I can only partially see, but I can faintly see... I see that I'm not in Seattle... Not in my horrid flat... WHERE AM I?!

Author's Note: Hey guys the song is Indian Summer by the Stereophonics and it's sooooooooo amazing. I recommend you look it up, especially if you like or love the Stereophonics! And please, I'm literally begging you, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Screams.

(Destiny's POV)

Books. So many goddamn books... I'm in somewhere that reminds me a little of someone's work study, thus the desk, apple computer and paperwork, but then it seems like a doctor's practise with all the weird beeping machines, wires, needles, blood, bandages, painkillers and the bed which I'm lying on. I look at myself, shit! I'm naked. In a strange place. Well today's just peachy, isn't it! I think to myself sarcastically.

My body isn't how I quite remember it. By that I mean, I know I had bruises all the way from my head to my toes, and I had a few broken bones here and there, oh yeah and a couple of deep cuts. But now my eyebrow is basically slit in half, I have a massive gash down my leg and my arm has cuts all over, which are again, deep.

What do I do? Ha. I know, scream. Solves everything. I just scream at the top of my tiny lungs and eventually, 2 women burst in, which I didn't expect to come in. One is a blonde teen and the other is an older brunette. The blonde has a grumpy, annoyed face but the brunette's face is soft and caring.

I shuffle to the back of the bed before they speak, and attempt to cover myself with a sheet.

"Hello my dear, my name is Esme Cullen and this is my daughter Rosalie. What's your name?" Says the brunette. I don't answer, I just stare, especially at the pot of noodles the blonde is carrying.

"Ok, well answer in time, we're only here to help you," Esme smiles sweetly. She's nice. Sort of. "Here, eat up. You're bones..." She sighs and hands me the pot of noodles and a fork.

I grab it quickly and we both seem to make an effort to not come in contact with each others skin. I read the side of the pot. It reads "Pot Noodles. Original Mild Curry Flavour," Looks yum. I dig in and swallow roughly. It deeply burns my throat, but I have food.

Within a minute, it's gone and I hand the brunette the empty pot. I smile weakly at her. She smiles back, and asks, "What's your name? It's ok though if you don't want to answer yet,"

"Destiny Melbourne," I mutter.

"Hi Destiny, and how old are you? 12? 11?"

That is frankly quite rude... "I'm 15. 16 in December,"

The blonde raises her eyebrows. "Geez. We all got that wrong,"

Suddenly I'm curious... "Who is all? Who else is here?"

"Well, myself, my husband who is your doctor and checking over you is Carlisle, our adopted daughters Rosalie and Alice, then our adopted sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Everyone is eager to meet you. But not yet, of course,"

I nod calmly. Well this is a completely new environment for me...

(Edward's POV)

"Edward, can you help me find some of Rose's old clothes?"

"Edward. Listen to me!"

"EDWARD! Stop staring into no where!"

"Look at me or... Or I'll kick you in the balls!"

"Edward! Fine... I'm dying!"

"I'll call the Voltori now for them to kill me!"

"Wanna have sex with me? Sure, I'd LOVE to..."

"EEEEEDDDDDWWWWWAAAAARRRRRDDDDD!"

"WHAT ALICE?! JUST SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO READ THEIR THOUGHTS!"

She sighs and sits down beside me. "You could of told me that before I started trying to get your attention... So what's the girl's name?"

"Destiny Melbourne," I reply almost automatically.

"Ooohhh nice name. How old?"

"15..."

"15! Oh my god she's anorexic! So, what's her background story?"

I sigh heavily before muttering. "I don't know. I can't read her mind,"

Alice doesn't over react this time, she's more comforting... "Awwww it's ok Edward. Must be scary for you... Are you looking forward to meeting her? I mean, you did save her life..."

"Yeah. I am. I really and truly am,"

Author's Note: THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER THE UPDATE!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry it's short and basically a pile of shit, but I've been busy and writers block is getting me good. Hey you divergent fans, check out my story "Black Flames".

Chapter Three: Taken.

(Destiny's POV)

"Destiny, dear, have you seen Niamh? She hasn't come back from last night..."

"Oh! Shall I look around for her, Mother?"

"Yes please, dear,"

Niamh didn't come home last night from her date out with Colin. She's 16. We looked for her, called the police, did everything. She's still missing, she never came back to our home here in Southern Ireland. Until the following year, she then returned. But she shouldn't of. Killed Mother and Father, kidnapped me and dragged me to Seattle, I was only 12.

She walks up to my, her hips swaying from side to side, her hair swishes both ways. Her mouth scarlet with blood.

"Oh Destiny. You may be safe here with these other people, but in coming to find you. I will hurt you. I will brake you. I will kill you!"

I wake up screaming and I have drenched my purple long sleeved shirt and baggy black shorts with sweat. Nightmares, all a dream. Esme and a bronze haired god bursts in my room.

"Destiny! Are you ok?"

I nod vigorously, assuring them I'm ok. I've only been here conscious a day. This is my first night aware of being here.

"Ok, dearly me. This is my son Edward by the way,"

He holds up a small hand as if to say hi, I just nod in reply. He's a great looking guy.

Esme reaches out to touch my forehead, probably looking for symptoms of a fever or something. As her soft palm touches my blazing head, I jump back in shock. Her fingers were like ice blocks. I've only ever felt skin that cold once before...

That's when I start screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey I'm looking for shorter versions of the name Destiny, like a nickname, you know a shortened version. If you have one, please tell me, and if I really like it, you'll have the next chapter dedicated to you. But in the meantime, this is dedicated to Zainab xxx. ALSO! Check out me on quotev, I will write MY OWN ORIGINAL NOVDL IDEAS AND SHIT on there, so check me out! I'm Autumn Black 74 too, DUH.

Chapter Three: Immortality.

(Destiny's POV)

He's a vampire. They're all vampires. I jump up and scream, pain cramps everywhere. I want to jump, escape. Something. But I can't, because before I know it, Edward has cradled me in his arms.

"We will not hurt you, Destiny. Please, please let us help you,"

"NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Soon enough, the others have found their way to my room.

"Calm her down! It can't be good for her body!"

"I knew she'd find out..."

"Ok someone get me some gas... We need to knock her out,"

Before I know it, Carlisle is placing a plastic thing over my nose. I look deep into his eyes as mine shut.

(Edward's POV)

"Why can't I go and talk to her?"

"Because you're you,"

"What's so bad about me?" Yeah Alice. What is so bad about me?

"Nothing, I mean, it's just that your a guy,"

"DUH... I've got a penis haven't I?!"

"I jolly well hope so. No it's just I think Des would prefer talking to a female,"

"Why? And why you calling Destiny, Des?"

"It's shorter. Because she's a goddamn female, you douche,"

"You know, you just called me a shower in French..."

"It's meant to be an insult, stupid,"

"...So you going in to see her now?"

"Yes and you aren't coming in to see her with me, lover boy,"

"I'm not going to... Wait, what did you call me?"

"Nothing!" She trills as she disappears behind Destiny's door.

(Destiny's POV)

The pixie with the short brown hair is right in front of me. The vampire. A vampire.

"You're vampires. All of you. You lied to me! You saved me! You saved me from a vampire, but you are vampires! Why? What so you want from me? What do you want to do to me?!"

"Nothing Destiny! You're sister was horrible, cruel and mean for breaking you, but we are not. We live here in Forks amount humans. We go to school with them, we work with them, we are friends with them. We want to help you,"

"Why? I don't deserve this! I don't deserve anything," I scream through outbursts of tears.

"You deserve a human life! That's what you deserve... Look at your arm, there's a white scar where Niamh managed to bite you. You would of been an immortal... All of us only became immortals because we were dying and it was last minute choice. We had the opportunity to save you, and that's why we did. We will look after to you and care for you. And love you... If you let us,"

I'm starstruck. I don't know what to say, why are they so kind? But instead I just manage to whisper the 2 words I can only manage, "Thank you,"

"It's ok Destiny. Now, I'm going to leave you be so you can think... This is probably quite a lot to err... Take in,"

It is.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY QUOTEV!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Please check out my other Fanfiction stories and check me out on the website quotev. Please read my story "Deceased Angel" by me, Autumn Black 74. REVIEW!

Chapter Five: Love.

(Destiny's POV)

Twenty-Four days. I have been here for 24 long days. I trust the Cullens... Most of the time anyway. I spend most days either in Carlisle's study, eating in Esme's kitchen and learning Chess and other boardgames with the Cullens. Mainly Esme, Edward or Alice. A lot of them go to school. Alice goes to school 2 days a week and the days she's at school, Edward is home with me. So, I never get lonely.

Edward and me are playing chess. I am winning- of course he's letting me, such a gentlemen.

"You're turn," He mutters in a stuff voice.

"Nah, I wanna take a break for a bit..." I sigh softly, rubbing my anorexic abdomen.

"You hungry?" He asks casually. "For someone who doesn't eat, I am a mean cook,"

I chuckle. "Ok then. Lets see how you do, Chef Cullen,"

"So, how old are you?" I ask out of curiosity as he flips the eggs frying in the pan. Eggs are definitely a large part of my strict, and boring, diet.

"Seventeen," He replies smoothly.

"How long have you been 17?"

He pauses, but doesn't hesitate. "A while. Roughly 109 years,"

"Wow. What was it like in the Victorian age?"

"Great. But I prefer this era,"

"Why?"

He smirks as he whispers. "Because you're in this era. I've waited years for you..."

"Me?" I squeak.

"You. You, the person who was made for me, the person who is the only one who truly understands me, the person who... Loves me..."

But I don't love him... Or... Do I? Do I?!

"Destiny? You... Ok?"

I nod feeling myself blush. "Hm yeah. Y-you love me? What about Rosalie? I know she has Emmett now, but she didn't years ago. Why didn't you love her then?"

"Her and me were... Never meant to be. You and me are though. Destiny, I can't read your mind. That is a sign! Don't you see?"

"But... You can read minds?"

He nods. "Yeah. Every mind, except yours,"

"Mine? Is there something wrong with me?"

"You think there's something wrong with yourself, even when I say I can read minds? I don't get you Destiny,"

I give a single laugh which makes me realise something... I do love him.

"What are you thinking?" He asks.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Come on, tell me, what is it?"

"I was thinking that... That I l-love you,"

His face lights up into that crooked smile of his that I love. "You love me?"

"Yes, Edward," I whisper a little choked. You know that little lump at the back of the throat that you get when you're gonna cry, yeah I've got that.

He smiles and moves towards me, vampire speed. He sits next to me, looks me in the eyes, and moves in very slowly. He kisses me softly but passionately. I kiss him back. He's right, we're made to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Like A Painting.

(Edward's POV)

I feel as if I have pushed Destiny. I feel I have forced her to like vampires. And I don't like that idea.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"Very good Carlisle, thanks for asking," She replies, not taking her eyes off me. But then again I can't stop thinking about her. And she seems to really like me. Like like. Love like.

"So, you know the drill, please take off your clothes," He smiles, looking closely at his notebook.

Destiny smiles at me softly and weakly as she slips off her pale blue long sleeved shirt, then her black tracksuit bottoms, then her black bra and her grey pants.

In the mirror, there is a girl. She's short and looks 11. She has scruffy bleached blonde hair that is shaggy and cut jagged and wonky around her head. Slate grey-blue eyes that have years in the corner of them. She has a deathly pale complexion and her body is like a painting. Purple, black, yellow, olive and blue bruises, red cuts and white scars. But still with her looking like this, she is drop-dead gorgeous.

(Destiny's POV)

Seeing myself battered and broken is... Painful. I don't understand why Edward loves me... I'm so ugly and broken! I can't help crying. Just to think that Niamh did this to me...

An icy hand touches my shoulder.

"It's ok Destiny, you're fine," He whispers, his voice as soft as the wind.

I sniffle. "It's just seeing m-myself like this... It makes me upset, ttthinking my s-sister did this. It also makes mee wonder why y-youu love me..."

"I love you Destiny, never forget that. I will always love you. Forever,"

"Forever," I agree.

"Ok Destiny. You are doing well. As you know, when you first came here, 28 days ago, you weighed 6 stone and you had 3 broken ribs, a fractured elbow, a fractured shin, your skull had a crack in it and you had concussion. Well I'm happy to say that only one rib is still broken and your elbow is still a little weak. You're fine. I was thinking, why don't you go out today?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I mean, take Destiny out of town and take her out to do something fun," Carlisle smiles as he leaves.

He looks at me with a smirk. "Whatcha wanna do today then? What was your favourite thing to do back in Ireland,"

I think hard, but I already know what.

"Swimming. I adore swimming. It's meant to be fairly sunny today, so can we go?"

He hesitates. "I'll take you swimming, definitely, but it can't be at a public pool..."

"Ok," I grin. "Where then?"

He smiles hard and wraps his arm behind my waist.

"Let's just say I know a very special place,"

Author's Note: I hope this chapter was ok, but the next shall be really good! I can't wait for it! They're gonna go on their first date ;) Love ya x ***DEDICATED TO ZAINAB AND LILLYZ***


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: CHECK ME OUT ON POLYVORE! DESTINY'S OUTFITS FOR THE DATE ARE ON THERE! Oh and yeah if Forks don't have jacuzzi streams, then don't blame me. This is a made up story, get over it. I'm not God, I don't know everything.

Chapter Seven: The Date- Part One.

(Destiny's POV)

"Come on! Tell me where we are going!" I chuckle as we drive down the roads of Forks.

"No, it's a surprise," He smirks as he hits 80mph.

"God! Fucking slow down! You're double the speed limit!" I screech as I hold onto his chilly arm. At first I flinch and get scared, because vampires still um... Are not my favourite things but then I tighten my grip when I reassure myself that it's Edward.

"I've been driving since cars first came out. You need to worry. Ah, here's our turning," He says as he turns down a twisting lane. Now, I don't know the Forks area well, but it looks like we are heading down into the forest...

"We aren't going in a lake, are we?" I trail off nervously.

"Not quite. But something along the lines of that,"

I shiver as I remember the hot summer days skinny dipping in the Irish stream with the other gypsy kids when I was little. Memories hurt. It hurts to remember.

Soon he parks the car in the middle of no where. Literally.

I climb out and grab my bag. I look around and what do I see? Trees. Like ONLY trees.

"Where are we going?!" I grin in mid-laugh.

He turns with a serious tone on his face. "Are you afraid?"

"No," I simply reply.

"You really shouldn't of said that..."

Now, I never thought this would happen. He grabs my arm, softly though, and pulls me onto his back. I cling on tightly around his neck as he runs. At vampire speed. 80mph, yeah I thought that was fast until now. We dash through the forest, on ground and in the canopies. He leaps from tree to tree, slides down trucks and jumps over nearby streams. It's magical really. It is March so it is slightly chilly, but the trees are blossoming and baby animals are about. It's lovely.

(Edward's POV)

Destiny is going to love where I'm taking her. I found this place a couple of days ago when I was out hunting... Id say me and her are best friends who love each other. That's our relationship at the moment, I'd say.

Soon I come to a stop on the edge of a clearing. I place her down and cover her eyes. "Come on, I'll guide you," I grin, in ticking my dark shirt from my black jeans.

Destiny looks great. As usual. She's in a loose, comfy long sleeved shirt which has sort of green and purple stripes on it. She's also wearing black jeans and a pair of turquoise converses. Its obvious Miss Fashionista gave her a makeover. Alice also gave her a hair cut. Her hair looks more even and less jagged and fucked up. It's really suits her better now.

"Edward... Where are we," She moans shortly after I've covered her eyes.

"We're here," I say as I remove my hands.

"Oh gr- Oh... My..." She stars as she gasps breathlessly.

There's a meadow. In the meadow, flowers are coming into season. Violet, rose, ivory, canary, crimson and indigo flowers all around us. Then towards the end of the meadow, there is a stream. Well it's a hot stream. Somehow, it's like a jacuzzi river.

(Destiny's POV)

This is just too good. It's... Gorgeous here! I must say, it's more beautiful than a few of the places in Ireland.

"I love it, Edward! Thank you," I grins I place a soft, warm kiss on his tough, cold cheek.

"That's fine, so you wanna get changed into your swim stuff?"

"Yeah," I nod. "I've got my stuff in my bag. You got your stuff?"

"Course..." He replies holding up a pair of navy trunks. Wait, he didn't have them a second ago... Oh, vampire speed. Got it.

I turn away and simply just take off my shirt and bra. I'm not embarrassed. Mainly because he's seen me naked before. I put on an aqua bikini top and take off my bottoms, and replace them with matching bikini pants.

I look round to see Edward in trunks. He looks so sexy shirtless... He smiles weakly at my body. I run my neck and attempt to cover up a little.

"Alice made me wear it. I didn't want to wear it though. I don't like putting you through seeing my marks," I sigh. "But every scar, bruise and broken vine makes me who I am..."

"You are gorgeous, Destiny. Beautiful. Forget the marks. So, how much do you weigh now?" He asks as he traces my ribs. I'm so skinny that they stick out and you can easily count each one.

"Well I'm 93 pounds now. But it's a lot better than the 83 that I was when you first found me... So, shall we go in the water?" I ask, fiddling with my silver bird earrings.

He nods and lifts me off my feet and cradles me in his arms. I feel his gorgeous pale skin on his chest. He smiles as we plunge into the water. The water is lovely. It's about 33 degrees Celsius I'd say. It's not too hot, and not too cold.

(Edward's POV)

Destiny is really enjoying herself splashing around and holding her breath for just over a minute. For someone who's so small and weak, she's a fast and strong swimmer who can easily hold her breath under the surf. I smile as I watch her.

Not much later, she swims over to me and hugs my chest.

"I love you, Ed,"

"As I love you, Destiny," I grin as a cloud reveals the sun.

She looks up at me and then gasps, her mouth wide.

"What the... YOU'RE SPARKLING!" She screams.

"Sssshh... Yeah, vampires shine in direct sunlight,"

She stops overreacting and hugs me tight.

"Thank you, for giving me another shot in life,"

(Destiny's POV)

Swimming was great. After I had enough, I sunbathed in the meadow, Edward laying next to me. I'm happy. At peace. How can me, Destiny Anna Melbourne be happy? Well, I am.

We left the meadow after a while and set off back into Forks. We come to a local restaurant. We have a lovely meal together. I have a small portion of Caesar Salad and he smiles as I eat.

I always wondered what it felt like, to be in love. I always wondered if I would fall in love. I wondered if my heart would skip a beat everytime I lay eyes on their smile. I wondered if I would never want to let them go.

Well, know I know that it is way more than what I thought... And, it is so much better.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Please review me with constructive criticism so that I can make my writing better!

Chapter Eight: The Date- Part Two.

(Edward's POV)

"How fucking long does Alice take to put some clothes on her?" I groan angrily, bored of reading one of Emmett's playboy magazines.

"She's not just putting done clothes on her, she's giving her a complete makeover," Sighs Esme.

"Course, she's Alice..." Grins Jasper, not looking up from his laptop.

"We're going to miss the concert if she doesn't hurry up," I mutter. It's only 7:30 and the concert is at 9, but we need to get to the edge of Seattle. Which is a little while away. But, I suppose if worse came to worse, I could get her there at vampire speed...

It is exactly 7:43 when a girl appears at the top of the stairs. Not a girl... A princess, a goddess, a goddamn beautiful woman. She has blusher shining on her cheeks, deep red lipstick, smokey eye makeup and she's wearing tiny black rose earrings. She has a black rose headband in her hair and she's wearing her silver necklace with a "D" on the end of it.

She's wearing a light ruffled black vest top and her tight black jeans are ripped. She has black laced up ankle boots and a black leather jacket that squeezes her tiny bust. She's holding a black satchel bag and she wears a huge grin.

"You look... Phenomenal..." I breathe shaking my head puzzled by her beauty.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Alice did well I'm guessing. You look cute," She smiles as she strokes my chin.

"Cute. I was more hoping for handsome," I joke as I untuck my blue shirt from my black pants.

"C'mon. Lets go," She smiles and leads me out the door, hand in hand.

"So what band are we seeing tonight?"

"Imagine Dragons. They're really good," I reply smoothly. "They sing that song you like radioa-"

"WE ARE SEEING IMAGINE DRAGONS?!" She screeches, eyes wide.

I smirk. "Well yeah, only if you wanna,"

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH EDWARD! I love them, and you know it," She says as she places a kiss on my cheek.

I park the car and we go into the gig. There's a large stage and then green grass surrounding the area. It's completely chocca-blocker down at the front, so Destiny and me lay down a blanket near the back, by a huge hanging oak tree.

I sit back and sigh. "It's lovely today,"

"It certainly is," She smiles as she snuggles up to me, her head on my shoulder. Soon Imagine Dragons come on. They start off with their song "Amsterdam", one of my favourites by them.

(Destiny's POV)

"They are really good. Thank you Edward, this is amazing," I sigh happily as I place a kiss on his icy lips. He embraces it and before I know it, my hands are sieving through his hair and his hands are on my hip.

"What are you thinking?" He whispers in a deep tone in my ear.

"That I love you," I reply still wrapped up in his body.

We stay like that, not always kissing, but we stay wrapped up in each others bodies. We watch the dull sun set and the night stars appear. It's not until 11 when Edward speaks again.

"If it's not too... Painful, can you tell me more about like, your past? You don't have to since it must be ha-"

"No, no. I think I should tell you," I start and sigh. "My mother was from Irish travelling gypsy folk and my Father was the son of a tailor. We grew up in a tiny village in Ireland among other gypsy descendants. I'd play in the streams and fields with my siblings, Niamh and James. James is... About 23 now," I says as a attempt to imagine James now.

"One night, Niamh went on a date with a guy named Colin. She never returned. He was found, but he was distraught. He was found in the field where they had the date, he went mad. He was mumbling about... Blood and monsters," Well, now I know it was a vampire.

"We all thought Niamh was killed by maybe a bear or something. But a year later, she came back. Killed Mother and Father, then took me. I reckon she would of killed James too, but a few weeks earlier, he left to go to L.A with his wife. Then she kept me, tortured me, and you found me," I smile softly, tears peeking in my eyes.

He takes my head and kisses it softly. "It's all ok now, you're safe. We'll find Niamh and kill her. Maybe ins few months you and me could go to Ireland, to your home town and have a holiday there..."

"I'd love that," I briefly say before our lips embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys so firstly, Destiny is going to have the nickname "Des", pronounced Dez. Just so you guys know. I also want you to know that you (and your reviews) get me through the tough. Like everyone, I deal with a lot of shit in life. But you guys make it all better :) And I want to say thank you xxx. Especially dedicated and that's especially said to bluepenguin218, catfish17 and LillyZ.

Chapter Nine: School.

(Edward's POV)

I knock quietly on the door, I hope I haven't disturbed her. "Des? Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" I hear her shout and I walk in casually in my dark pants and grey shirt. I see her standing in the middle of her large room, only wearing her vivid green underwear, holding up 2 shirts. The one on the left is a dark green Hollister shirt with long black sleeves and the other is a blue tank top. I grin and point to the green. "You gotta love the Irish green,"

I look around her room which we happily decorated a few weeks ago. Destiny wanted something, cheerful, bright and vivid, to celebrate her being free and happy. She has an electric blue double bed with spring green sheets, a pale foggy green wardrobe, baby blue shelves, walls different colours: 2 are neon blue and 2 are neon green. Then a neon blue ceiling and a neon green carpet as well . It looks awesome and she loves it; it's perfect.

As you may of guessed, Des's favourite colours are blue and green. Blue because she says it reminds her of water and swimming, then green because of Ireland and Irish shamrocks.

"So, do you guys have many mates at school?" She asks whilst pulling on her dark emerald converses. It's been a week since our date and now Carlisle thinks that she is ready to start at Forks High School with the rest of us.

I shake my head. "Nah, not really. I have a couple. We pretty much avoid people. But course that'll change. You need some human friends,"

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But vampire guys are soooooo much sexier,"

"Now are they?" I reply as I place a kiss on her lips. She smiles and attempts to deeper our kiss but I just back away and brake away. "Later, we've got school now,"

"Fine," She grumbles.

(Destiny's POV)

"So, what's it like here?"

"It's like school," Emmett replies.

I punch him in the moob, even though I know it doesn't hurt him. "I'm serious,"

"It's ok, I guess. Lessons are good. Teachers are good," Edward replies as he turns into the school. Out the window, I see kids staring at us.

I tense up and feel myself getting nervous. I've never been to school. Ok, my Mother taught me basic things like numbers, the alphabet and a tad of history. But I can't read. I can barely write. I don't know any science, languages, geography or anything! Help me...

"It'll be ok," Jasper says firmly in his southern accent. I guess he felt my emotion change.

"Yeah, don't worry, Des. You've got me," Smiles Edward.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward and myself jump out of Edward's Volvo and we meet Rose and Alice, by Ali's yellow Porsche.. I squeeze Edward's hand tight and bury my head into his shoulder as we walk into the reception.

Everyone is staring at us. Wait no, EVERYONE is staring at ME. Damn! I look up and see hundreds of faces looking at me. But those hundreds feel like millions.

"Edward," I mutter.

"It's ok, Des. Look, here's Zainab. She always shows the new people around. She's one of the few people that we make contact with," He replies and points to a girl walking over to us. She is 17, in the same year school as me and Edward (We are lying about my age, saying I'm 17 so that I can be with Edward. But it's difficult since I can barely pass for 13...)

She looks like a rich girl, all pretty with her designer clothes and accsersories. Yet she looks really kind, not stuck up and bitchy. She has light brown hair, light skin and blue-green sparkly eyes.

"Zainab!" Grins Edward as he realease a me and goes to hug her. He hugs her? What!

"Edward, great to see you!" She says to him and turns to me. "So this is your girlfriend! It's great to finally meet you! I'm Zainab Saleh," She says holding out her hand.

I shake it and reply. "Destiny Cullen,"

"Course I know who you are! I LOVE your irish accent by the way! Alright so Edward, shall we give Des a tour?"

He chuckles and throws his arm round my shoulder and kisses me. "Come on, lets look around,"

By lunch, I've had good times... And very bad times.

Good: I am great friends with Zainab already and I'm really connecting with her.

Good: I learnt a LOT in Biology, my new favourite subject.

Good: Kids stopped staring so much by lunch.

But when there's good, there's always bad...

Bad: I got asked a question in Math which was really "simple" and I didn't know the answer.

Bad: I was asked to read a paragraph in the text book in History but couldn't even make out the first letter.

Bad: Zainab's boyfriend, Spencer Hastings, came to visit Zainab at lunch. He is the captain of his school's football team in La Push. When he hugged me when he met me and almost broke my rib.

Zainab, Spencer, Edward, a girl named Jordan and another girl named AJ sit at a lunch table with us. Spencer has dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin, phenomenal abs and is gorgeously handsome, well, I'd think that if I wasn't with Edward. Zainab and Spencer are inseparable!

I mean, they say they've been together for 2 weeks, but they are seriously like a perfect married couple. Spencer comes to have lunch with Zainab here at her school, since they don't often see each other. Edward always seems to glare at Spencer and he glares back. I don't know why, but it seems to me likes he's annoyed and jealous... Hmmmm.

Jordan is a kind-of-dumb-blonde. I'm not too keen on her, but Zainab likes her. She is always texting her boyfriend in New York and making small talk. I guess she's not as slutty as some people here, but she definitely carries the essence.

AJ is really nice on the other hand. She has wild ginger hair and brown eyes with almost gold flecks in them and her name "AJ" stands for "Autumn Jade" which is beautiful, in my mind. She always seems to have her head in a her "Hunger Games" book, or writing some amazing romance novel in a notepad. Zainab told me her Dad is dying of Cancer since they can't afford the treatment. I can't stop thinking about that every time I look at her...

"So Des, what's your story? Like, what happened to you before the Cullens took you in?" Spencer asks halfway through lunch. He almost spits the word "Cullens" which makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Well," I start, trying to remember my cover story I made up last week. "My Dad didn't care for me and my sister after our Mother died of Cancer. He abused us sometimes, so we ran away. We got put into an orphanage and the Cullens adopted me, after my sister was killed in a car crash,"

AJ smiles comfortingly and touches my hand. "It's ok, I know what death in the family is like,"

"Yeah," I say back, my eyes fixed on Zainab and Edward. They keep looking at each other cutely! Like they like each other! Like like! Ugh. I need to talk to him later...

(Edward's POV)

Des and I went in my Volvo home on our own after school. She didn't talk to me the whole drive. Finally when I stopped the car and she opens the door, I pull her back.

"What?!" She screeches angrily.

"What's wrong, Destiny?"

Then she bursts into tears. WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE?! Literally, I don't know what I've done!

"Destiny! What's wrong? Des, look up at me," I whisper, lifting up her head as I tuck her loose hair behind her ear.

"Y-you like Z-Zainab... You looked at her... L-likke you llookk at mmeee..." She croaks.

I shake my head and kiss her. "Destiny. I do not love her. However, I do love you. Destiny, I saved your life. I love you. You are my Destiny," I say as I pull her into a kiss and hug. "I love you. You are mine. I am yours," I whisper against her salty lips.

After, she strokes my hand. "Really?"

"Really. You are my Destiny... Des, I don't love her. She's a great friend, only a friend though. I love you. So, so, so much. Do you love me?"

She smiles and nods.

"Do you believe me?"

She nods and kisses me back. "How much do you love me?" She says the word "how" more boldly than the others.

"More than life itself,"

"How much is that? What would you do for me?" And again the word "how" is more bolder. But so is the word "me".

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I mean," She starts as she climbs onto my lap and strokes my neck and places a kiss there. "Will you...?"

"Will I what?" But then I realise immediately after I say it. A small "Oh," escapes my lips.

"Yeah," She says with a smile. "That. Will you do it with me, tonight?"

I so badly want to, but I find myself shaking my head. "I can't Destiny. Not yet. I can't have sex with you... Unless you are my wife,"

Her eyes widen. "You want to marry me?!"

"Yes-no-yes. Ugh! Yes, but not yet. You're too young,"

"Ok then. I'll marry you," She says with a kiss. "In a few months,"

"In a few months," I reply, returning the kiss.

Author's Note: On my profile, there are links to my Polyvore, Tumblr, Wattpad and Quotev profiles and there's my Instagram name too! Look me up please!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey guys if you wanna read two great twilight stories, check out my friend's! She's called bluepenguin218 and she has epic stories. This is dedicated to bluepenguin218 and LillyZ! By the way, I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you like reading it ;)

Chapter Ten: Unbelievable.

(Edward's POV)

Destiny wakes a little past 9am, groggy and tired. I lie next to her in her bed, happily watching her eyes open.

"Hello Gorgeous," I smile.

"What's the time?!" She asks suddenly, as she bolts up, knocking my chin. It didn't hurt me of course but she winced in pain.

"9:11, why?"

"Shit!" She screeches, jumping out of bed and she tears off her pyjama bottoms and rummages through her underwear draw, taking out some black pants.

"Zainab is coming in 4 minutes!" She says while putting on some camo jeans.

"Oh yeah. Des, I don't really want you going into the forest without me. It's not safe,"

"Edward, relax. We'll be back before evening and we will be together at all times. If anything happens, I can call you. We will be fine,"

"Ok fine. But Des, you can't got near La Push, alright?"

She narrows her eyebrows in confusion as she puts a red lace bra on and a green T-shirt, plus a grey long sleeved shirt AND a big warm black jacket. Wow. She'll be warm outside. It's April for god sakes.

"Why?"

"Just don't ok, it's not our territory,"

"Fine. Tell me about it later,"

I nod and kiss her goodbye. "You need to call me if anything happens. I don't feel right about letting you go... But never mind. Have fun, Destiny," I say with a kiss.

"I love you," She smiles and then bolts down the stairs.

I really do not feel right about her going on her own into them dark... Dangerous woods... Damn I shouldn't of let her go. But I can't keep her safe forever?... Can I?

(Destiny's POV)

I meet Zainab outside my house, on the porch. She climbs out her bright blue jaguar convertible and smiles at me. We quickly say hi and then head off. In a backpack I have packed a dozen crackers, 4 apples, a large flask of coffee and 6 chocolate bars. You know, for any emergencies.

We hike off into the woods and were following this trail. The trail I've got on my nap says that we go all around the Forks woods, only just reaching the borders of La Push, and go in a circular loop and end back at my house.

"So how did you and Spencer meet?" I ask out of the blue around 11am. I've known Zainab for half a month and we are very close friends but I still haven't asked how she met her boyfriend.

"Oh, I was just shopping in the streets at Port Angeles and he was with him Mum and his 10 year old sister called Cassie and he just looked at me like I was the gorgeous Angelina Jolie. I smiled and waved at him and we passed like we were just regular people. That night I went home and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I went back to Port Angeles the next day and he was there! We chatted, had a coffee and he got my number! I just went on from there really,"

I nod and smile. Sounds like love at first sight. Sounds like some people I know. Emmett and Rose. Alice and Jaz. Mum and Dad. Edward and me.

It is about 1pm when the sun is shining bright, the birds are all cheeping happily and it looks gorgeous. Only one thing. We realise we've gone off the trail and we're lost.

"It could be this way," Zainab says pointing in the direction on an oak tree and lake. "Or it could be that way," She says pointing to more trees.

"Or it could be any other way!" I almost screech.

"Well I don't know, let's just have some chocolate,"

I raise my eyebrows at her. "You're solution to being completely lost is chocolate? Are you serio-" There's a rustle in the bushes. A loud rustle. Like super loud. Zainab clutches me tight. Then all of a sudden it stops.

All of a sudden, a strong, deep male voice brakes the silence. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. Why the fuck were you asking me, Paul. I'm not the leader. Shall we call Spencer?"

"No. Don't even think about it! He is an asshole, we can do this on our own. Lets go check them out," A female voice instructs.

Out from the bushes appears 4 guys- all dark hair, eyes, skin and incredibly muscular. They all look identical. Then there's a female with jagged cut short hair. She is just like the guys, only a gender twist.

The tallest guy speaks first. "Who are you?" He asks us.

"This is my friend Z-Zainab and I'm Destiny," I whisper, still hugging my friend tight. I know about vampires so this isn't as bizarre to me as it must be to her.

I hear the shortest guy whisper something to the girl but I can't quite make it out. She whispers back to him and I do hear this. "I know, I have a nose. But she's human. She might of just met him,"

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

"Who are you?" Zainab trembles.

"I'm Paul, this is Seth," The most muscular one says pointing to the smallest one. "This is Quil," he says pointing to the tallest one. "This is Embry," He says pointing to the ugliest one. Lastly, he points to the girl. "And that's Leah,"

"Are you hikers lost?" Embry asks

I nod timidly.

"Well where were you trying to get to?"

I point at the map. "This trail,"

Leah snatches it and studies it. She shakes her head and throws it back to me. "You're way off. We can't go into Forks bu-"

"Why can't you go to Forks?" Zainab suddenly blurts rudely.

"The treaty. Cullens stay in Forks, we stay in La Push,"

Zainab turns to me confused and I just shake my head. I don't know what's going on.

"So, you guys got any food?" Paul asks.

"Yes," I reply showing them the bag.

"Great!" Grins Seth as he takes it. "We are starving!"

I watch them in disgust as they chomp the remains of our food. What the...

"Thanks for the food. So, you guys want us to bring you to the main streets of La Push? I guess you can find your way from there," Leah says as she gets up and brushes crumbs off her tank top. We nod and set off.

The guys walk ahead while Leah, Zainab and me wander a bit behind. She's a nice girl.

"So, do you guys go to Forks high school?" She asks.

"Yeah," We reply. "What school do you go to?"

"Oh," She says. "I dropped out 6 months ago. When my Father died,"

"I'm sorry," Zainab said.

"S'ok,"

"My parents died. Many years ago. My sister also died a year ago," I whisper the lie.

She pats me on the back but it feels like a whopping big slap. Blimey she's strong.

"Yep. Everyone knows death. So you guys are pretty cool. Maybe we could meet in Port Angeles or Seattle sometime?"

I nod. "Yeah that would be epic!" Trills Zainab. "Can I have you phone number?"

We exchange numbers and carry on talking.

"So, how old are you guys?" Leah asks.

"We're 17,"

"Cool, I'm 17 too," Leah grins.

But her grin suddenly turns to a fierce, alert face. She turns to the guys.

"You guys hear and smell that?!" Leah shouts. "Vampires... Phase!"

Ripped clothes cover the ground. Wolves snark and bark as they surround us. Protectively. The guys and Leah are gone. They are replaces with wolves... WEREWOLVES! Course! If there's vampires, there's gotta be werewolves! I wonder if there are angles and demon hunters...

But that thought is soon wiped from my mind. Mum, Dad, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are facing the wolves.

"THEY ARE OURS!" Screams Edward in the most evil, vicious hiss that you've a ever heard. Zainab is clinging to me, her hands trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The wolves howl and within a few seconds, 4 more appear. I look at my family and Mum looks terrified.

Edward turns to face me. "Come here now. Destiny. Get. The. Fuck. Over. Here..."

I shuffle towards him, Zainab still surgically attached to me. But Edward shakes his head. "Zainab's fine with them,"

"No! I won't leave her,"

"She's fine! She err... Sa- Just leave her!"

Zainab or Edward and my family. It's an obvious answer which I choose, but still I can't bear to leave her.

The wolves let me get to my family and I cling to Mum since her arms are wide and waiting for me. Once she's swallowed me in a hug, Edward and Jasper attack.

Snarling and hisses alike as I watch the love of my life bite a chuck of hair from the dark black ones shoulder... Before Jasper can lunge towards the white one's throat, I'm standing in the middle of the two.

"STOP!" I scream, tears rolling down. "I'm not going to take sides. Stop! Or-or I..." The problem is, is that I can't think of anything threatening.

Edward thinks for a second, spitting out fur. "Spencer, guys, phase back. Lets sort this face to face. We won't attack, if you don't," Just before they start to phase back, Edward smirks and adds in a harsh, evilly amused way. "Show your imprint who you really are,"

I stare blankly at the naked men and girl in front of me. If that isn't shocking enough, I'm looking at a familiar face. The guy with blood trickling from a semi-deep shoulder wound is smiling timidly.

Zainab gasps and drops to her knees. "Spencer?!"

Spencer Hastings smiles back and chuckles. "Hey Zainab,"

I think she would of replied, but she has passed out in my arms. This is just... Unbelievable.

I place Zainab on the ground when Spencer comes over and cradles her. I run over to Edward and hug him tight, still shaking.

He strokes my hair. "Des... I love you so much. I thought you were in danger... You are, you're with wolves. I'm so m-"

"Sssh. Calm. I'm fine," I assure him, but also myself.

Esme sighs. "Edward, I'll take the girls back with Emmett and Alice. You guys sort out this... Business,"

He nods and pushes me towards Emmett.

"Course, Destiny, always causing trouble," He jokes as I climb on his back.

Emmett piggybacks me back and Esme carries Zainab, Alice at her side. Well. Today's events were... Different.

Important Author's Note: Ok basically this is the twilight saga, completely remixed. Now Spencer Hastings is basically Sam Uley. Zainab is a bit like Sam Uley's imprint, Emily, since she's Spencer Hasting's imprint. Spencer Hastings wanted to wait a bit until he tells Zainab about the wolves and all so she's just found out now. Also remember in the books Leah and Sam Uley dated but then he imprinted? Yep, there's the same love triangle in this. I'll be happy to answer and explain any more questions you may have, just REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Explaining with Emmett.

(Destiny's POV)

"How much longer are they going to be?" I ask Emmett, as I greedily finish a chicken and mushroom pot noodle.

He shrugs. "I dunno, they could be ages more. You never know what might happen when we encounter the wolves,"

I sigh and hover above my unconscious friend. They've been gone since like 2:30 and now it's just past 6.

Wait, she just moved her fingers...

"Emmett, Zainab is waking up," I say as I crouch down to her. I stroke her hair and slowly watch her eyes open.

"W-where... Des?"

I nod. "Yep, Zainab that's me,"

"What happened?"

"Well um... Emmett?"

He arrives here at vampire speed and Zainab jumps back slightly afraid. I got Emmett, since he's just probably raised her nerves.

"Well, Zainab, what do you remember?" Emmett chuckles.

This is going to be fun, I think sarcastically. Telling my friend that she has a werewolf boyfriend and a vampire best friend, whilst Emmett won't be taking it seriously. Hm. This will be interesting.

"Ermmm... I remember Leah and the... Guys. Then I remember some wolves..."

"Well. Zainab, I'm a werewolf," Emmett grins.

"EMMETT!" I slap him hard, even though I know it wouldn't of hurt him. "He's joking. He is a vampire, not a werewolf," Wait, that wouldn't of reassured her in the slighted way.

I explain everything while she listens silently. I ignore Emmett's constant side comments and just explain everything.

"So... Oh my god. It's real? Everything? Werewolves and vampires are real?"

I nod. "Welcome to my life,"

I make her a small, hopefully calming hot chocolate and she smiles as I hand it to her.

"It's a lot to take in, so just relax and think," I sigh.

"When are they coming back?"

I shrug. "I have no idea,"

Just then, the door opens and in cones in Edward, followed by Spencer and Carlisle, soon followed by everyone else.

Edward runs into my arms; well he doesn't really run in my mind, he's so quick that he's there. He kisses me and holds me too tight.

"What beef's goin' down?" Emmett asks laughing as he kisses Rose.

Spencer speaks. "Well, we will never get along perfectly with the Cullens... But at least we aren't murdering each other. We're gonna try and get a long a bit better, maybe,"

I nod and turn to Dad, he takes me in for a hug and just like my real Dad would, he whispers comforting words into my ear, telling me everything will be alright.

Zainab and Spencer worked it out, talked loads and well, she asked him if she could see him as a wolf and he showed her. She's handled it well. They went home together later that night, almost at midnight.

Edward took me up to my room around 1am and placed me in my bed, since I was half asleep at the time. Usually, he lies beside me in my bed, but he didn't tonight. I look up to see where he is and holy shit.

"Edward," I sigh. "Why did you bring your piano in here?!" I mumble groggily as I look at him sitting on the stool by the piano. It was all the way up in his room, on the next floor up in the house, but now it's in my room.

"Well. I've worked on a new piano piece and I wanted you to hear it, my Dear Destiny," He says as he flexes his fingers and places them above the ancient ivory keys.

His fingers against the keys create the most beautiful melody that I even start to tear up when I hear it. I can't even describe it, it's just too beautiful. After he is finished, he whispers. "I've called it Destiny's Lullaby,"

I smile and ask him to play again. He does and the sweet notes send me into a deep sleep, full of happiness.

**DREAM***

Everything is so clear. It's the simple things like specks of dust on the windowsill and fingerprints left on glass. I can see what they were all talking about.

He takes my hands and leads me towards the mirror in the corner of the room. I'd usually avoid mirrors, since I could see what a wreck I am. What I was. I'm a new person now.

***DREAM***

Author's Note: I hope that chapter wasn't too shitty and ya. The dream isn't anything too important, I just put it in there. REVIEW!


End file.
